Unforgettable happenings
by rokeat
Summary: Before and after Helm's Deep, a lot of things happen that will keep proving Legolas emotional endurance: suffering, injury, loss... Pairing: AragornLegolas. Character death
1. Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... what a shame...

Summary: During the battle of Helm, nothing goes as it should. Too many losses, too many tragedies... too many unforgettable happenings for Legolas and Aragorn. Pairing: A/L, and... someone else is in love with Legolas! CHAPTER ONE: Legolas is mourning over Aragorn's loss.

Well, this is my first LotR fanfic... so be nice!

Legolas sat in a corner of the room that had been assigned to him and Gimli at the fortress where all Rohan was waiting for the battle with Sauron. He wasn't doing anything. He just sat there, on the floor, with an emptiness in his eyes that even Gimli was beginning to worry about it. The dwarf, who by now had overcome all his differences with the elf and considered him his best friend, approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

'Legolas' the elf didn't seem to hear him. 'Legolas!' he called, a bit louder.

That seemed to put Legolas out of his stupor and looked at Gimli with guilty eyes.

'I' sorry, my friend, I was just thinking, I didn' hear you.'

'And what were you thinking about?'

'You know what I was thinking about. I can't seem to get him out of my mind' A few tears began to fall freely from his eyes and Legolas didn't do anything to hide them. 'Oh, Gimli, I miss him so much...'

Gimli couldn't stand his sadness anymore and kneeled in front of Legolas, holding him against his chest with all his strength in an attempt of comforting him, just as he began stroking the elf's long hair.

'I know you miss him. I miss him a lot too, so I just can't imagine how hard must be for you. But you have to be strong. I knew Aragorn, he would have wanted you to go on.'

'I know'

'And he surely wouldn't want you mourning about him when the greatest battle that has ever taken place in Middle Earth is about to begin. He would want you to take care of yourself. And he would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you!'

That brought a smile to the elf's lips.

'I just can't stop thinking that we are all here thanks to him, and now he is going to miss it. And all the plans we had for when Sauron was defeated...'

'Stop, Legolas. You have to stop thinking about it. We have to concentrate on what's ahead us. I don't want to lose you to.'

At that, Legolas looked intensely in the Dwarf's eyes.

'You are right. Let's go fight for what Aragorn gave his life for.'

--- Ok, what do you think? I know, I know, it's so short, but I have no more time right now! I promise next chapter will be longer and much more exciting. A lot of things are awaiting poor Legolas! I hope you likes it and, oh please, review!


	2. If the worse should happen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... what a shame...

Summary: During the battle of Helm, nothing goes as it should. Too many losses, too many tragedies... too many unforgettable happenings for Legolas and Aragorn. Pairing: A/L, and... someone else is in love with Legolas! CHAPTER TWO: Aragorn comes back, and has to repair the damage his disappearance created.

Well, this is second chapter. Wasn't I fast, this time? I'm proud of myself!

Gimli was standing at the doors of the fortress. So many people were moving around him but he didn't seem to notice them. He had just gotten up a little while ago, after an sleepless night listening to the heartbreaking sobs of Legolas. The elf hadn't even got into bed all night, but sat on the balcony, at times silently, at times crying desperately and asking the Valar to take him too. It was very hard for the Dwarf seeing the young elf in such despair and not being able to do anything about it. That thought make him smile. How could he think about Legolas as young if he was over two thousand years? That didn't matter, the truth was that he was very young for an elf, and for Gimli he was just a boy. A boy that was falling apart without he being able to help him.

As he looked at the horizon, he saw a rider approaching. The man was coming directly towards them and fast. Gimli was about to shout a warning when he recognised the horse. It was Brego! Did that mean...? No, he thought, don't get your hopes up, that's impossible...

He waited anxiously for the rider to be nearer, and kept looking around him in case Legolas appeared. He hoped not, for the rider may not be Aragorn and seeing someone else with Brego would be a hard blow to his heart. With a nervousness that he had never known before he looked again at the rider, and this time there was no mistaking. It was Aragorn!

'Legolas, Legolas!' he shouted, as he kept advancing towards the rider in anticipation. 'Come here, quick!'

Finally Aragorn arrived. He looked down at Gimli and smiled. The Dwarf didn't smile; he kept his face straight and watched him over. At last he couldn't wait any longer and embraced Aragorn, as this one began laughing.

'Finally, Gimli, I thought you were mad at me!'

'I am! You have no idea how worried we have been! We thought you were dead!'

'You thought I was dead? I'm so sorry, I imagined you would be worried, but I didn't think it was so bad...' Aragorn paused, afraid to ask about what he thinking about. 'How is... how's Legolas?'

Gimli took a moment before answering.

'He is not good, Aragorn. I am... I was very worried about him, Thank the Valar you are here, but I'm not sure he is going to be over this whole situation so soon even with you here. He... he wanted to die, Aragorn.'

'Oh no... I need to see him now, do you know where he is?'

'No, he left our room before I woke up, I don't know where he went.'

'I'll look for him. Thank you, Gimli.'

Aragorn began to run and search desperately all around the fortress. Legolas thought he was dead and that could mean the worse. The elf had told him once that he couldn't conceive life without him, and that he would gladly give his immortality away the moment he couldn't share his life with him.

When he had looked around every single room in the fortress he thought that he should look at the top, on the roof, for Legolas only found peace in nature and here, locked in the fortress, the open air was the only thing that maintained him connected with the tress, as the wind brought its whispers.

Aragorn went upstairs and there he found Legolas, at the edge of the castle, on top of the wall, looking at the horizon. Aragorn could not see his face, but it was evident how affected Legolas was, for it was the first time Aragorn had approached him, even form behind, and Legolas had not noticed it.

Aragorn would have run to him and embraced him, but he didn't want to scare him and sent him down, as he was very near the edge and could fall. So he gently and calmly called him.

'Legolas?'

The elf instantly opened his eyes and lifted his head, but didn't turn around, as if trying to define if he was hearing Aragorn or it was juts his imagination playing a dirty trick on him. 'Aragorn?'

'Yes, Legolas, I'm right here, behind you. Turn around slowly.'

'Is it really you?'

'Yes, my love, it's me. I'm moving nearer to you. Turn around, I'll take you.'

Legolas finally did as he was told and turned but was unable to move from his place. His eyes had started to fill with tears and his legs trembled. Aragorn feared they would give up and his love would end up falling so he ran towards him and took him in his arms. Legolas just clung to him with a death grip, as if he was not letting him go never more.

'Here, easy, I have you now.'

Legolas' silence turned into despairing sobs immediately, while his head kept hidden in the crock of Aragorn's neck. The man didn't know what to do to comfort his loved one, so he just kept fondling his hear and whispering reassurances in his pointed ear.

'It's alright, _mella nin_, we're together now. Everything's alright.'

Legolas lifted his head from Aragorn and looked at him right in the eyes, taking the man's face between his hands.

'Aragorn... I can't believe you're here with me... I thought you had left me...'

'Not yet, _mella_, not yet. I would never go anywhere without looking at those beautiful eyes of yours one last time. How are you?'

'I'm alright now' he answered quietly, still crying.

'I don't think you are. What were you doing up, at the first place?

'I just needed some air, to hear the voices of the trees.'

'No, I mean on the wall. Tell me you were not going to throw yourself...'

'No, I was not, I just wanted to be as near as possible of the forest.'

Aragorn seemed relieved with Legolas words.

'No, Aragorn, don't get me wrong. I was not going to throw myself right now, because it seemed so selfish of me to leave the men before the battle took place. The battle you had fought and died for. I couldn't make all you did unworthy. But I would have taken my own life after the battle if I had survived.'

'Legolas, no... I haven't died so far, but we are in a war, it could happen in any moment. I don't want to be thinking in what would take place if the worse should happen'.

'I'm sorry, but your opinion doesn't count on that. If the worse should happen then I'll go with you.'

'But Legolas...'

'Please, can we talk about anything apart from death?'

'Of course, my love. I just want to be sure you're alright'.

'I will be'.

--- Ok, what do you think? I hope you liked it!

Leo of the stars: your review was so funny! I just hope you read this second chapter so you could see Aragorn is not dead... I'm sorry I made you suffer... Did you liked it? Thanks very much!!

Star Wars Forever: Thanks very much! Don't worry, I'm not keeping Legolas just sad (he is going to be much worse, hehe). I'll try making the chapters longer, it's juts that since I have so little time I prefer updating more often. I hope you continue reading this story, and that you liked this new chapter. Thanks!!

Rey: Thank you! Is that true, there's so many mistakes. I promise you, as soon as I have some time I'm correcting them. But I'm sure some things will be left wrong, as I'm Spanish and English is not my native language! Well, thanks a lot for your review, and I hope this new chapter (much more longer) doesn't deceive you. Thank you!!


	3. It is you I fear about

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... what a shame...

Summary: During the battle of Helm, nothing goes as it should. Too many losses, too many tragedies... too many unforgettable happenings for Legolas and Aragorn. Pairing: A/L, and... someone else is in love with Legolas! CHAPTER THREE: Legolas and Aragorn fight and they both think about their relationship (with Gimli's help) and about their future together.

My God... I'm sorry it took so long... but this chapter is longer, so you'll have to forgive me! Enjoy it!

After they had been reunited again, Legolas and Aragorn had little time for themselves, as they were very busy preparing the battle that was about to begin, which both were sure was going to be the greatest ever since Sauron had been defeated so many centuries ago. However, Aragorn could not help but worry about Legolas, as the usually independent and confident prince continued to be almost in a state of shock, completely quiet and unable to remain separated from him longer than a minute, following him around the fort everywhere he went, afraid he would lose him again.

King Theoden had given the order that every man of Edoras who could stand would fight. Unfortunately, that included many old men who had never grabbed a sword before and some little kids who still played with toys. They were prepared with armours and swords, as their wives and mothers could only pray for them to remain alive.

'Farmers, farriers, stable boys...' Aragorn observed, looking at the men getting ready for battle around him. 'These are not soldiers.'

'Most have seen too many winters' Gimli added.

'Or too few' Legolas spoke for the first time since Aragorn had come back to him. Aragorn looked at his loved one. It was fear what he found on Legolas' eyes, something he had never found there before, and that scared him to death. But now that he had began talking he didn't seem to be able to stop his words. 'Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.'

Aragorn looked at him confused, between surprise and disappointment, seeing as his lover had finally succumbed to dispair. He had always relied on him, he had always thought that it would be Legolas comforting him if he lost hope, not the other way around.

'And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand.' Legolas went on, almost defying Aragorn with his words and his look, but he spoke on elvish so the men wouldn't understand him and be even more frightened, if that was possible.

'They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras...' Aragorn tried to reason with him so he would regain some of his great courage back.

Legolas looked at him as he had never done before, eyes filled with fear, confusion and desperation.

'Aragorn' he continued. 'They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!'

'Then I shall die as one of them!' Aragorn couldn't resist it anymore and shouted at his lover, angered for having to experience the same fear he had seen in those beloved blue eyes, but for different reasons. Had Legolas really lost all hope? Elves could die from grieve, was that going to be his lover's case if they survived the battle? He looked at him, and now in Legolas' eyes he saw a terrible sadness that he knew he had caused yelling at him for the first time in his life. Guiltily he turned and stormed out of the room passing between the masses of men who where watching them.

Legolas, who felt guilty too as he had never argued with Aragorn before, made to follow him, but Gimli stopped him gently by grabbing his arm.

'Let him go, lad. Let him be.'

Legolas made what Gimli told him and let Aragorn be for a while, as he went out to have some fresh air, the only thing that could offer him some relief of the tension he was feeling at the moment, but even that didn't work. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell him, anyway. That fear was what had made him talk like that? He was sure Aragorn knew this, for he had always been pretty good at reading his eyes. He just hoped Aragorn understood that it was not fear of getting hurt, or even dying, for this he could not care less for. He was afraid they were going to lose the war, and that Sauron would get the ring and all the beauty and the peace in middle earth would end. And above all, he was afraid of losing Aragorn again, for he was sure he could not stand it again.

On the other hand, Aragorn sat in some stairs, also deep in thought. He had experienced fear before, having been in many lifethreatening situations in his life. Legolas had also been in danger many times before too, but Aragorn had never seen him frightened. What was different this time?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard Gimli until he was seated next to him.

'Gimli, what are you doing here? Are you ready for battle already?'

'I could do the exact same question to you, but I haven't come to talk about that.'

'And what do you want to talk about? Please don't tell me you think is a lost battle too.'

'No, I want to talk about the one you cannot stop thinking of.'

Aragorn smiled at Gimli. It would never stop surprising him how Gimli seemed to know everything going on in his head.

'I can't seem to understand him. He has never been afraid of anything since I know him. What is different this time?'

'That you don't know the answer to your own question tells me that you are not as smart as I thought you were.'

Aragorn looked at him, confused. 'Why do you say so?'

'What has taken place recently that scared the hell out of him?' Gimli didn't give Aragorn time to answer. 'He thought he had lost you. For a whole day and night he experienced his worst nightmare, and when he finally gets you back, a battle that could take you away from him again is about to begin.'

'You mean... he is only afraid for me?'

'Of course he is afraid for you! His own life doesn't have any worth for him if he can spend it at your side!'

'I never thought that was the cause of his fear... I should have not yelled at him.'

'No, you should have not. But he will forgive you, for he loves you more than anything in the world.'

'I feel the same about him.'

'I know. I just hope you'll take care of him and make him as happy as he deserves.'

'I'll try... no, I will'.

'Well...' Aragorn could see that Gimli was close to tears, but his dwarvish pride would not let it show. 'We should get ready for battle, don't you think?'

Aragorn and Gimli went directly to the armoury to get ready. Aragorn knew Legolas never wore any armour, and only used his bow and his two knives in his fights, but he had hoped to find him there. He was disappointed when he didn't.

Aragorn began to dress, putting on an armour below his clothes. He had to protect himself both for Legolas and his own's sakes. Having entered in the room without been noticed, Legolas advanced towards Aragorn while he was getting dressed, and took his sword before Aragorn could even realise he was there. As the man turned around, he smiled as he saw Legolas standing there, offering him his own sword, confidence showing once more in his eyes.

'We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray' Legolas said looking at him straight in the eyes, absolutely sincere. 'Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.'

'There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.' And with that Aragorn embraced Legolas with all his strength, hoping to erase some of the tension in Legolas body and offering some comfort to his still troubled mind. 'I know it's me you fear about'

'It is.'

'And you know I can't assure you nothing will happen to me.'

'I know'

'But I can assure you something. I will try my very best to remain alive so I can take care of you, and I promise if that happens, and the ring is finally destroyed and the dark lord defeated, that we will never be separated again, if you give me the answer I hope.

'And to which question, my love?'

'I was wondering...' Aragorn got a little nervous at this '... if you would want to be my husband and live with me in Gondor until the end of time?'

Legolas' blue eyes got bigger if possible at Aragorn's question as he considered his beloved's words.

'Are you serious?'

'Would I joke with something as important as this?'

Legolas response was only to smile.

'Well?' Aragorn asked, a little anxious at Legolas' lack of response.

'Yes'

'Yes?'

'I mean yes to your first question. I want to be your husband and live with you in Gondor until the end of time. I love you, Estel' Legolas said, as he lightly kissed Aragorn's lips.

Aragorn smiled, for Legolas hadn't called him that wince they were kids.

'And I love you, my little green leave.'

- Ok, what do you think? I hope you liked it!

Nienna Coamenel: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you still read this new chapter even if it took so much time for me to post it! I think Leggy is about to suffer a lot more... sorry! By the way, where are you exactly from? I'm from Spain. Thank you so very much!

Star Wars forever: Ok, thank you again, I love it when someone takes the time to review more than once! I'm not sure about the happy ending yet, but you can be sure there's going to be a lot of suffering before! Thank you for including me in your favourites and for reviewing!

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm sorry it took so long! Thank you and enjoy it!

Crazyrabidfangurl: I hope after so much time you are still watching. Thank you and hope you liked it!


	4. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... what a shame...

Summary: During the battle of Helm, nothing goes as it should. Too many losses, too many tragedies... too many unforgettable happenings for Legolas and Aragorn. Pairing: A/L, and... someone else is in love with Legolas! CHAPTER FOUR: The greatest battle of the Third age is about to begin…

Well, not so much time this time... I'm proud of me! Enjoy it!

Legolas regretted they didn't had the time to celebrate their engagement, because the battle was about to begin. After a very long and tender kiss, Aragorn went to make sure everything and everyone was ready, after promising Legolas that he would see him soon. The elf had a mix of feelings at the moment: he was extremely happy to know that when the war was over, he would be spending the eternity with Aragorn at his side; but trepidation and fear for the battle ahead of them made him nervous. In need of the company of a friend, he went in search of Gimli.

The dwarf was already dressed to fight, with an armour too long for his size and his axe grabbed with both his hands. He, too, had been looking for the elf, and together went in search of a spot where they would be standing once the battle begun. Finally they decided to stay at the top of the entrance, next to the Lothlorien elves who had arrived shortly before to assist the men in their fight honouring their antique alliance, as from there they had a good view of everything happening around them – well, Legolas had, because Gimli could hardly see after the wall.

The night was cold, and the sky threatened to break in a storm with some distant thunder and lightning that intermittently lighted up the faces of all the elves who had arrived, plus the Rohan soldiers – including the old men and the children picked to fight –. They were anxiously waiting for the night to end, one way or the other, fear clutching at their hearts when they started to see thousands of orcs appearing in the horizon.

'You could have picked a better spot' Gimli protested in a mock anger, trying to break the silence and reducing the tension. Legolas could only but smile, appreciating the dwarf's effort. Aragorn, not standing being separated from his lover for too long, found his way towards the friends, trying to show them his support and wanting to reassure himself of theirs.

'Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night' Gimli told him.

A long loud thunder sounded above them, with its light illuminating them briefly, fear reflecting in their eyes.

'Your friends are with you, Aragorn' Legolas told him, without looking at him, sensing that if he saw any fear in his beloved's eyes, he could never get rid of the vision and concentrate on the battle ahead.

'Let's hope they last the night.' Gimli added.

Aragorn turned to leave, but before he clasped Legolas' shoulder and whispered a quick 'I love you' in his pointed ear, to which Legolas shuddered slightly. Aragorn didn't miss the action, and could not help but smile. They had seen so much death and destruction on their way, and still Legolas' innocence remained intact, so much that he shuddered if he told him that the loved him, something he had told him a million times before. That reminded Aragorn how much younger in elven terms Legolas was, and he prayed they could survive the night and explore that innocence and youth for many years.

As orcs approached dangerously fast, rain started to fall from above men and elves. Aragorn took the chance to say some words to the men, to give them some courage, before moving to stand proudly in await. The tension was almost unbearable, and Gimli decided to joke a bit in hope of lightening Legolas' mood a bit.

'What's happening out there?'

'Shall I describe it to you?' Legolas decided to go on with the joke; as worried about Aragorn as he was, he cared about Gimli very much too, and could not help but pray this would not be the last time he would see him. 'Or would you like me to find you a box?' Gimli laughed at this, glad that if he died tonight, at least he had had the chance to meet this precious elf.

Just then a very frightened old men accidentally let go of an arrow. An orc died immediately, and everything felt into silence. However, angry that one of them had been killed before they had attacked, the orcs began to shout and run towards the gates.

'So it begins' King Theoden whispered from above the walls.

Ok, what do you think? That could be considered as a hangcliff, couldn't it? I hope you liked this new chapter! I know it's not very long, and there was not really any action on it, but I thought a chapter like this was necessary, for I wanted to reflect somehow the terrible awaiting on war. Let's see if I have time to write the other chapter I have in mind and post them both together!

As always...

Whatever: I don't know what I should be giving you any explanations but well... for your information I'm not gay, but what if I were, is there any problem with it? I think it's you who is sick... if you are so repulsed with slash why did you entered in my fanfic? It's clearly indicated in the summary, don't you know how to read? I don't really understand you people who flames, you are so intolerant...and coward, 'cause you didn't have the gusts to give your name. Luckily there's a lot of people around here who are more open minded that you, so on their benefit and my own I'm going to continue with my story, whether you like it or not.

Wren: Thank you so much! For reviewing and for your support against flames! I hoped this new chapter didn't deceive and that you had a good time. Thanks so much!

Sindauviel: Thank you so much! Yeah, I know I make a lot of mistakes... I try to correct them, but I'm always in a hurry when I write, and since my English is not very good, sometimes I don't realise it 'till it's posted! But thank you for telling me! I hope you liked this new chapter!


	5. A heart dying

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... what a shame...

Summary: During the battle of Helm, nothing goes as it should. Too many losses, too many tragedies... too many unforgettable happenings for Legolas and Aragorn. Pairing: A/L, and... someone else is in love with Legolas! CHAPTER FIVE: And what it a battle takes away the greatest friendship you've ever had?

Wow, it's so long for me! Maybe then you'll forgive me for my tardiness… Enjoy it!

The battle had taken a long time to begin, but once started, everything was going very fast, at least in Legolas' mind. He only could see orcs and men and swords around him. Destruction. Death. Middle Earth was not supposed to be like this. And that was for what they were fighting for: to return to their world the beauty and the peace that had been stolen. He just hoped not so many lives were lost in the process. He hoped his love would not be lost in the process.

Legolas, a very skilled warrior, was able to concentrate on battle and, at the same time, keep an eye on Aragorn, constantly needing to reassure himself that his love was okay. So after slaying one more orc with his knife he turned around towards where he had seen Aragorn for the last time, expecting him to be fighting tirelessly. And that's what he saw. But what he didn't like was that an orc was creeping behind Aragorn's back without him even noticing.

Legolas heart skipped a beat at seeing the danger his love was exposed to. He wanted to help him, but was too far away form him to arrive in time, and even if he could, thousands of men, elves and orcs were in his way. The only thing he could do was shout at him, hoping against hope that Aragorn would hear him and keep safe.

'Aragorn!' he shouted the loudest he was able. 'Watch your back!'

Aragorn did in fact hear him. He looked at him disoriented for a second, but then he turned around on a second and sliced the orc's neck before it could do any harm.

Legolas sighed, relieved that Aragorn had escaped unscathed once again. He couldn't tear his eyes away form Aragorn; having seen him so close to danger had been almost more that what he could bear. As he looked at him, he couldn't' help but notice that battle seemed to be coming to an end, as not so many orcs were left alive around them. A flicker of hope roused in his chest, and left him off his guard for a second until he heard Gimli calling for him right at his side.

'Legolas, watch out!'

Legolas turned around immediately to look for the source of Gimli's warning, but it was too late: the only thing he could see was the awful face of an orc very close to his, and felt a sharp pain on his side followed by a trickle of blood as a sword was imbedded on his body. However he was a very strong warrior and didn't let the pain overtake him as he struggled to remain upright and kill his attacker with he knife in his hand. The orc, surprised, tried to defend himself, and he got his sword out of Legolas' side and hit him hard on the head with its hilt.

Legolas couldn't do anything this time to stop himself form falling, but he went not completely unconscious and felt himself falling backwards on the floor, unable to move. He looked up and saw his attacker holding his sword between both his hands, ready to push it down his chest. The only coherent thing that went through his mind was Aragorn, and how he hoped he had had the chance to say goodbye and to remind him that he would always love him, wherever he was. Then he closed his eyes and hoped for death to come quickly.

But the worse pain he had ever experienced was about to come, but not from the sword. As he didn't felt any new harm he opened his eyes, and what he found hurt more that any wound: Gimli, fearing for his safety, had received the attack for him putting himself between the elf prince and the orc, and fell instantly to the cold floor next to him. The orc raised his sword again against Gimli, but Legolas, strength renewed by thirst of vengeance for his friend, grabbed a spear that lied unnoticed near him and from the floor embedded it hard on the orc's heart, killing him almost immediately.

The orc forgotten and overcoming his incessant pain on both head and side, Legolas crawled towards Gimli and tenderly grabbed the dwarf's head between his hands.

'Gimli' Legolas called for him, in obvious distress. 'Gimli, please, say something.'

Gimli slowly opened his eyes in hopes of seeing his most beloved friend one last time.

'Hey, laddie' he spoke with much difficulty. 'It is over?'

'Yes, yes, it's almost over, don't worry.' Legolas looked at him straight in his eyes, with some unshed tears on his owns. 'We won'

'Aye, I knew we would. How many did you kill?'

'I'm sure that not as much as you.'

'Hey, laddie' Gimli was seeing the suffering on the young elf's eyes, and tried to make light of the situation, 'just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you have to let me win, I don't want your pitty.'

Legolas tried to smile, but it was very difficult for him seeing his friend as badly injured as he was. Gimli turned his head around a bit and coughed, and to Legolas' horror, he saw blood coming form the dwarf's mouth. That meant something was ruptured in Gimli's insides, making it obvious that his injure was even worse that Legolas had thought.

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did at the realisation of what was about to happen.

'Why did you have to do it?' Legolas reproached, the anguish evident in his voice. He was feeling so many things at the moment: rage for not having been able to help his best friend; desolation for he was going to lose him; guiltiness for it had been his fault. Anger, sadness, desperation.

Gimli stopped smiling and looked at Legolas straight in the eye, knowing he had little time to say a lot of things that couldn't go unsaid, as he would never had the chance again.

'Because I had to. Because otherwise you would be dead.'

'I don't care! It was my fault for lowering my guard!'

'It doesn't matter. I don't regret it. I would never regret any of the moments I've spend with you.'

'But it's my fault! It should be me lying here, not you! Why did you have to do it?' Legolas repeated, completely sunken.

'Let me ask you something. Why did you lower your guard?'

Legolas took a moment before answering, trying to know where Gimli was pretending to arrive with the conversation. 'I was warning Aragorn of a peril on his back.'

'Exactly. You put yourself on danger, and you were even hurt, trying to protect him.

'Of course I did! I love him!'

'Exactly'

Silence fell between them as Legolas pondered Gimli's words. How could had he been so blind? As the truth hit him full force he buried his head on Gimli's chest, feeling ashamed and sobbing uncontrollably.

'Gimli, I'm so sorry' he said, between sobs. 'I didn't know, I'm so sorry…'

Gimli couldn't feel his own tears growing at his eyes, but didn't let them fall, for he wanted to be strong for Legolas one last time. Trying to comfort him he caressed the back of the elf's head, feeling the silkiness of his hair as he had always wanted to do.

'And what are you sorry about? For not knowing? I never told you, you could not know…'

'It's not that…'

'Then for not loving me in return?'

Legolas at that lifted his head and looked at him, unable to speak.

'We don't get to choose who we give our heart to. You love Aragorn, and he loves you back with all his heart. That is enough for me, for I only want you to be happy and I know he is going to take good care of you.'

Legolas felt new tears fall and he embraced Gimli again.

'Oh, Gimli, I'm so sorry…'

'Don't be. To have you here with me when I go is enough.'

'This is all my fault…'

'It was my decision to do it, not yours. You didn't ask for it.'

'But you did it because you love me!'

'And I would do it again.'

Silence fell again, as none of them wanted to say the words that would be the last. Legolas continued sobbing and Gimli caressing his hair.

'I do love you' Legolas whispered.

'I know'

A comfortable silence fell again between them, as they felt no words were needed, only their presence to comfort each other. Suddenly Gimli was aware of blood coming out of his mouth again and the pain on his stomach intensified greatly, making him very difficult to breath, only being able to gasp for air.

'Legolas' he mumbled, as he could. 'It's the time.'

Legolas sat up on a second and took Gimli's hand, offering the little comfort he had left in him. He looked at him, confused and obviously worried.

'No, Gimli…'

'Promise me you are going to get on with your life'

New tears run through Legolas cheeks as his mind tried to get out of the stupor and understand the situation. 'Gimli, don't talk like this, you are going to be alright, it's just…'

'Legolas, promise me'

'No, Gimli, please, don't do this to me.'

'Legolas, please, I need you to promise me or else it will all have been in vain!'

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. 'Okay'

Gimli gasped for breath, but he managed to smile at the elf.

'Alright then. Now I can die.'

'No…'

'I love you…'

'No…'

'My laddie…'

And finally Gimli closed his eyes, stopped breathing and was able to rest as he deserved.

'Gimli!' Legolas cried with all his strength, and anguish so great in his voice that everyone who remained alive in Helm's Deep could feel a piece of his heart dying.

Ok, what do you think? No hangcliff this time, but I thought it had to end here, as Gimli's deathe deserved a chapter of its own, don't you think?

As always...

Legolas' Girl: well, it took some time, but I finally updated! This chapter is much longer, I hope you liked it. Keep reading! Thank you very much!

Sindauviel: Well, I'm sure there's going to be a lot more typos in this chapter, in fact is so much longer so there are more chances! Well, here I left the A/L for a while, but it was necessary. A lot more is coming, keep reading. Thank you again!

And for the rest of you readers… I hope you liked it!


End file.
